manafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Icysugarspike
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wiki of Mana! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Legend of Mana Characters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- YellowMage (Talk) 21:46, April 9, 2011 Re: Images I just checked the page on Shade, and the updated image is showing up fine for me. Have you tried clearing your cache or hard-refreshing the page (Ctrl/Cmd-Shift-R)? YellowMage 20:29, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Character Images I got the scanned images from this site: Nobuteru Yuuki Fanlisting. I believe the images are from the Seiken Densetsu III Artbook by Nobuteru Yuuki. I should be able to upload some more images over the next few days, but do give me some time. :) --貴方が信じられますか？はいなのです！＾＿＾ 00:24, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure thing. :) --貴方が信じられますか？はいなのです！＾＿＾ 02:01, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Secret of Mana I have played the game a little before, but haven't gotten round to completing it just yet. As for my signature, I actually customised it with random Japanese characters when I was still much younger, so it might seem kind of weird. I will be anticipating the uploading of the Secret of Mana scans. :) Engweimin 07:39, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hi There Apologies for the late reply; I was out for the most part of the day... First off, thank you very much for the compliment; It was much appreciated! :) Yes, I am familiar with the Seiken Densetsu 3 class changes; I should be able to help out with the images in question. --Engweimin 09:44, February 2, 2012 (UTC) SD3 Weapon Art I guess they can be posted on separate weapon pages; All we have to do is to add in each individual weapon's data, plus a brief summary on where they can be purchased, what they look like, etc. I have come across a rude and unhelpful individual on a certain wiki (that is better left un-named) myself. Despite being the main administrator of the wiki, he never really helps out with anything, and when asked (nicely) to fix certain pages' styles and whatnot, he can be quite sarcastic and rude to the "offender" in question. Guess we have to put up with such people or forget it... Heh. Good night, in any case; I have to get up quite early the next morning for my new school's orientation mayhem. --Engweimin 15:32, February 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Second time around Hi. Sorry it's taken so long for me to get back to you on this. Things have been busy recently (among other things, I recently moved house). But that alone does not absolve me. I started this wiki and almost completely left it to rot. I'll try to be better. I owe at least that much to this wiki and to you and the others who have kept it going. You have my sincere thanks for all your hard work. ...Was that too much, dramatically speaking? Oh, and about your request: consider it done. YellowMage 23:40, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Apologies I have been very busy with school as of late; I will try to get around to doing up the appropriate weapon images. :) --Engweimin 00:18, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :I've been curious about this for a while, but is there a reason as to why the Seiken Densetsu 3 drop-down menu is unable to close, and instead shows up in full when used on any page? --Engweimin 03:34, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I guess it must be something to do with my computer, I guess (Yes, I was referring to the Hide button). Thanks; I'll drop by to make edits on this wiki when I am able to find the time to do so. :) --Engweimin 11:23, February 20, 2012 (UTC) SEIWA Hey Icy, are you the main admin on this wiki these days? We're trying to reach out and contact some other wikis that might consider joining SEIWA some day. What's the status of this wiki at the moment? --Pagoda 15:21, March 30, 2012 (UTC) (aka FlyingRagnar from Dragon Quest Wiki) Affiliation Hello. I am an admin at the Magical Wiki, an encyclopedia on the Brownie Brown series, Magical Vacation/Starsign. I think that, due to the fact that both the Secret of Mana and the Magical series are products of the team who are now Brownie Brown, becoming affiliated would help trafficing between our wikis. Please tell me of what you think of this proposition. GyYrR0 01:12, April 10, 2012 (UTC) W-W-W... Where did you find full and clean images of all the Sword of Mana characters!? I swear, just after starting this wiki, I spent about a week scouring "teh Intarwebz" for such images, eventually resigning myself to never finding them. But you... I could kiss you! ...Maybe if we ever meet IRL... Or just the drink of your choice. YellowMage 14:05, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Slight template trouble I don't know if you know that much about template mechanics, but something is up with the Heroes of Mana nevigation box. It's nothing major: the background of the Characters section header is bulging out slightly to the right. I've gone over the source code with the ol' fine-toothed comb but I can't see anything wrong, and any changes I made in hopes of stumbling across the solution didn't take. I was gonna ask about it on the admin board at Community Central, but I thought I'd ask my second-in-command, just in case. YellowMage 23:46, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I've been busy working on Children, Princess and Friends stuff for the wiki. Any big changes while I've been gone? YellowMage 23:08, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I appreciate the response... but my question remains unanaswered as of yet. I hope it doesn't seem rude of me. I just find it rather peculiar that Squaresoft (I refused to call them Squar.Enix) would only release the detailed specs of one of the three heroes of Secret of Mana (or Seiken Densetsu 2, lit "Legend of the Holy Sword"). So I'd say unless you guys can find the specs of the other characters from an official source, Purim's should be removed. HellBlade64 (talk) 20:49, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Characters Page Have you considered deleting the Characters page? I don't think it serves a purpose, since it's not a category page. It looks like it was created by mistake. I could try to write something up for it if that would help make the wiki better, but I personally don't think it would. Just a request/thought. CloseFriend (talk) 21:36, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Wallpaper I found a wallpaper from the official site. I think it would look better than the current one. Reaching out Hello: Looks like you've not visited in more than 10 months. If your personal settings are up-to-date, then you may see a copy of this note in your email inbox. My handle across Fandom is Swordzmanp236, but you can pretty much squeeze that down however you like. It has come to my attention that you are one of two system operators on the Wiki of Mana, who may be able to update the base code to keep up with present web browsers, etc. You may even have resources needed to make larger-scale modifications. As an editor, one of the things I see as needing to be done is to establish a clear line of demarcation between Adventures of Mana (formerly Final Fantasy Adventure) and Sword of Mana, as the two games deviate from each other significantly in gameplay and story; though AoM followed Sword release-wise, the former game follows FFA more faithfully and should therefore serve as a better representative of the original Seiken Densetsu. However, this wiki slants toward Sword as the definitive remake, when it may not be regarded as such. This could constitute bias, which should never present in an encyclopedia. We should also strive to eliminate barriers to mobile users, whom I am told make up a significant portion of Fandom readers. This wiki does not, thankfully, make use of complex script. Many required sourcing and copyright maintenance boxes (mbox templates) appear to be missing that are present in other wikis of this scope, but no regular editor at present has the design skills necessary to address these issues. Given these concerns and countless more that I am unable to list, I have filed a request for adoption with Community Central, which you can find here. If you have any questions, leave a note on my talk page. Thank you for your attention. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 00:36, March 19, 2018 (UTC)